A web content provider provides content, usually on a web page, for users to consume on a user device. The web content provider may prepare the layout and look and feel of the web page so that it appears in an intended manner on the user device. However, if a user is using a content filter on the user device, the content filter may remove or obscure some content on the web page, causing the web page to not appear in the intended manner, and thus affecting the user's experience with the web page.